Convivencias y Vivencias
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Sesshoumaru y Kagome son novios, él es abogado y ella una estudiante de último año de la carrera de gastronomía, ya llevan buen tiempo en su relación, no indagaré más sino me sale un one shot. Las historias tratan de cómo ellos dos conviven a través de su relación. 4 drabbles que iré publicando lo más rápido que pueda. ¡AU! Ya están terminados.
1. Toque blanche

¡Hola a todas! Bueno, vengo con algo completamente inusual ¡Una serie de drabbles! Como sabrán los drabbles son cuentos cortitos que no deben de durar más de 500 palabras. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? Es una ley de equivalencia de intercambio que he hecho con _**Roserwin, **_gracias mi niña por ayudarme con mi pedido, cuando lo suba también te agradeceré n_n

Cómo los drabbles no son mi fuerte (quizás mi fuerte serán los fics largos o los one shot ¡Quién sabe!), para no dejarme "mal sabor de boca" no solo será 1 drabble, sino que serán 4 drabbles, así que espero los disfruten.

Y recuerden, visiten y denle like a mi página recién creada www . facebook romancerotico (recuerden, sin separaciones).

_**Universo Alternativo. **_

_**Sesshoumaru y Kagome son novios, él es abogado y ella una estudiante de último año de la carrera de gastronomía, ya llevan buen tiempo en su relación, no indagaré más sino me sale un one shot. Las historias tratan de cómo ellos dos conviven a través de su relación. **_

_**Algunos drabbles serán categoría T ó M, ustedes juzguen, lo que si les diré es que los he tratado de hacer divertidos/románticos. **_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para mis perversiones, sin embargo la historia es muy mía de unas noches de insomnio.

* * *

**Toque blanche*  
****Total de palabras= 361**

Estaba al borde de la desesperación buscando en todo su departamento su _Toque blanche, _su Superior había sido bien claro "Otra llegada tarde y le tocaría un turno que nunca olvidaría".

—¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Mi gorro está allí? —preguntó después de revolver su propio lugar y que pareciera que un huracán hubiese pasado por allí.

—Sí, lo dejaste ayer.

Se dio tres golpes contra la pared por descuidada y salió corriendo al departamento de su novio, luego ordenaría el desastre que dejaba. Solo le quedaba lo justo para pasar por Sesshoumaru y salir para su clase. No es que fuese precisamente desordenada, sin embargo cuando él quería hacerle el amor no había nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera, y eso incluía su ropa.

Abrió la puerta con su llave decidida solo a tomar su _toque_, pero ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Imagino que esto es lo que buscas ¿No es así? —preguntó y sin darse cuenta Kagome cerró la puerta dejando caer su llave al suelo.

Sesshoumaru estaba completamente desnudo en el sillón frente a ella, sentado con una pierna arriba y otra abajo, sus pectorales definidos y relucientes, su cabello suelto con algunos mechones húmedos dando la impresión que se acababa de dar una ducha y su "gorro" cubriendo la erección que asumía debía de estar bajo aquel accesorio tan importante para su profesión.

—Puedes tomarlo cuando gustes cielo —le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

El corazón de Kagome se paralizó. Solo tenía tiempo de agarrarlo y salir corriendo, pero allí estaba su peli plata completamente desnudo ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo?

Se acercó dejando en el camino un rastro de ropa, si lo analizaba mejor, quizás sí era un poco desordenada. Le quitó el _toque_ liberando la tremenda erección que le cubría. Sintió como se humedecía, era ilógico que se excitara solo con verlo, pero por muy ilógico que pareciera era verdad.

—¿No tenías clases? —preguntó con picardía al ver cómo se agachaba para tomar con su boca aquel palpitante miembro.

—De todos modos iba tarde —aseguró al momento de introducirse el sexo de su amado en su boca.

Sesshoumaru gimió. Su táctica una vez más había dado resultado.

_*Toque blanche= es el gorro que utilizan los chef. _

* * *

PD: Si quieren ver mejor la imagen de la portada de este fic les recomiendo entrar a la página de FB n_n


	2. Corbata

Como siempre, me sorprendo por cómo les gustó la primera entrega, de hecho no pensé que les fuese a gustar tanto y sobretodo dejarme RW tan lindos! Gracias chicas!

Gracias por dejarme sus RW: a las dos "**Guest**", **haru10, lady susi, Marlene Vasquez, andreinasophia garcia, chovitap** (tenía ratos de no ver que leyeras uno de mis fics, qué alegría verte otra vez), **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Faby Sama, Maria **y** PamConstantine, **chicas de corazón se los agradezco!

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega. Espero les siga gustando y siempre con dedicación especial para_** Roserwin **_quien de hecho está haciendo un gran trabajo con mi pedido... Gracias mi niña.

Recuerden son drabbles, por lo que son cortitos aunque me cuesten.

Disclaimer en la 1ª página.

* * *

**Corbata.  
****Total de palabras= 495**

Durante las últimas 2 semanas Kagome se había quedado castigada en el hotel en donde hacía sus prácticas en el turno de 9 pm a 3 am, todo por sus llegadas tardes y haber hecho enojar a su Superior, pero de todo ello siempre tenía la culpa Sesshoumaru.

Cada vez que ella deseaba salir temprano él siempre la interrumpía con sexo, no es que se quejara, pero después de 14 días, estaba muerta por los turnos ¡Decidió que ése sería su día de venganza!

Él tenía una cita con un cliente y solo pasaría por unos documentos a la casa. Ella llegaba más temprano para prepararse.

Kagome buscó en el estudio intentando utilizar algo así como él lo había hecho con su _toque_, pero en el escritorio solo habían unas escrituras y unas plumas _¡Rayos!_ Pero qué aburridos eran los abogados.

Hurgó en la recámara y solo encontró sus trajes, corbatas y camisas ¿Se ponía un saco y recibirlo completamente desnuda? Eso era una opción mejor que taparse sus senos y su sexo con unas páginas. Se desvistió admirando su curveada figura frente al espejo, pero al colocarse el saco decidió que no era para ella, Sesshoumaru tenía un cuerpo bastante grande con unos pectorales y una espalda de gimnasio, cualquier ropa de él era como para dos veces su cuerpo, en lugar de sexi se veía ridícula.

...

Sesshoumaru sabía que Kagome estaba allí no porque ella se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque veía su auto en el estacionamiento. Al entrar y visualizar el comedor la vio sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, con sus senos al aire y solo una corbata de él que pasaba por en medio de sus apetecibles senos, se relamió.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Taisho —lo saludó seriamente acomodándose unos lentes puntiagudos de secretaria de los años 70, pero que con su cabello suelto y con nada de ropa se le veían increíblemente sensuales. Su miembro despertó—. Esta noche repasaremos unos escritos que están pendientes para su cena.

Kagome se levantó ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Si había tenido una pequeña erección con ver sus senos al aire, ahora viéndola como se contoneaba se convertía en una gran erección que lo envolvía en fuego.

Se sentó sobre la mesa frente a él abriendo sus piernas, sus muslos y pantorrillas lucían preciosas y su sexo depilado deslumbrante ¡Y qué hablar de ese botón rosa que lo llamaba! ¡Mierda! Estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Kouga? La reunión se suspende, la retomaremos mañana —y con esas palabras cancelaba la cita porque nada era más importante que hacerle el amor a su pelinegra. Kagome sonrió hinchando el pecho en honor a su victoria.

Sesshoumaru se acercó acostándola en la mesa mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en su pecho.

—¿No era una cita muy importante?

—Nada más importante que hacerte el amor —amarró las muñecas de su novia a la pata de la mesa dejándola completamente inmóvil—. Cielo, esta noche te haré ver estrellas.


	3. Sin palabras

Gracias chicas por dejarme sus lindos RW! La verdad es que se me hizo difícil y fácil a la vez hacer estos drabbles, pero lamentablemente así son de cortos.

Gracias a: **haru10, ****ani-sempai, Faby Sama, chovitap **y** Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, **por comentarios y ánimos como los suyos es la razón por la que me animo a escribir tanto.

Y sin más les dejo el 3er drabble, los cuales son a pedido de _**xXKrisstal06Xx**_ quien me hizo un precioso fanart conmemorativo el capítulo 60 del Oscuro Secreto, mi niña, está lindísimo!

Disclaimer en la 1ª página.

* * *

**Sin palabras.  
****Total de palabras= 290**

Nada le hacía sentirse más orgulloso que ir a las fiestas donde podía presumir de su linda e inteligente novia, de hecho le agradaba que muchos se la envidiaran aumentando su propio ego y aquella noche no sería diferente.

Con su vestido corto rosa y su falda vaporosa, de algún material que la hacía lucir como una princesa tocó la bolsa oculta por adentro de su saco y sonrió. Kagome se desenvolvía con algunos de sus colegas de manera natural a pesar de no ser abogado pero por él siempre estaba al corriente de temas importantes con los cuales podía entablar una buena conservación.

La tomó de la mano y ella se disculpó con los demás. Bailaron al ritmo de alguna melodía romántica que no supo distinguir. Le dio un pequeño beso en la cien y la llevó hasta un balcón para apreciar la luna llena.

—Este hotel es precioso.

—¿Te gustaría pasar esta noche? —ella lo volvió a ver, a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenían juntos nunca se acostumbraba a su espontaneidad, así que solo asintió—. Pero antes ¿Podrías responderme a una interrogante que me ha tenido preocupado toda la noche?

El corazón de la pelinegra se paralizó ¿Qué podría ser?

Se arrodilló sacando una cajita de la bolsa oculta de su saco y la abrió. Un precioso anillo de compromiso con un diamante estaba frente a ella.

—Kagome ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

—¡Oh Sesshoumaru! —suspiró con lágrimas en sus ojos agachándose para abrazarlo—. ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! —el peli plata sonrió, no recordaba haber sido tan feliz.

Aquella noche con la luz de la luna como testigo, le hizo el amor incontables veces hasta que el alba los sorprendió.


	4. Convivencia

Bueno y llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia llamada drabbles. Tal vez en otra ocasión venga con otro short fic, para mientras tendremos que conformarnos con esto. Espero que este final sea de su agrado, últimamente he andado contenta así que "vivan los finales felices", ya luego haré uno para cortarnos las venas.

Y gracias a todas las que me siguieron y me pusieron como "historia favorita" a pesar de no dejarme algún RW, las animo a que por favor lo hagan así mi dulce señora inspiración se ve congraciada a hacer algo más. También gracias a las que empezaron a leer y ya no terminaron, tal vez en algún momento lo hagan y finalmente gracias a _**Roserwin**_ o _**xXKrisstal06Xx,**_ que sin tu pedido esta historia nunca hubiera salido.

Gracias también a **ani-sempai****, ****Faby Sama, haru10, Marlene Vasquez **y**chovitap** por tomarse su tiempo de dejarme un RW tan lindo, cada una en su estilo.

Y ahora sí, disfruten del último.

Disclaimer en la 1ª página.

* * *

**Convivencia.  
****Total de palabras= 422**

Después de 4 meses de casados no podían ser más felices, excepto por una cosa de la cual ninguno se quejaba pero les ocasionaba muchísimos problemas y sobre todo atrasos.

—¡Oh Dios, Sesshoumaru! ¡Así! —gimió con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

—Dilo, cielo, quiero escucharte.

—¡Ah! —volvió a gemir cuando él volvió a empujar su hombría adentro de ella—. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —volvió a gritar y sus jadeos se incrementaron cuando él atrapó un pezón con sus dientes.

Salió de su interior y le dio la media vuelta colocándola en cuatro patas. Le dio un fuerte azote en las nalgas y lamió su sexo con sabor a ambos, aprisionó su clítoris con sus habilidosos dedos y volvió a introducir su miembro en el cálido interior de su pelinegra.

—¡Ah!

Tomó los senos con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos apretando sus pezones, inclusive los sentía más grandes que antes y eso lo enloquecía. Kagome gemía insistentemente pidiendo porque aplacara el fuego que le quemaba sus entrañas y su esposo no la hizo esperar. Bombeó con fuerza en su interior, una, dos, cuatro, diez veces disfrutando de estar en su cálido interior, y al unísono de sus gritos ambos alcanzaban un pedacito de cielo al encontrar su orgasmo.

—Estoy loco por ti cielo —le dijo jadeando mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cien al momento en que ambos caían acostados boca arriba observando el cielo falso.

—Y espero que estés más loco por mí cuando te diga esto —Sesshoumaru no sabía a lo que se refería.

Kagome tomó las manos de su amado colocándolas en su vientre desnudo para luego verlo. El rostro de confusión de él no se hacía esperar.

—Seremos papás.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas rindiéndose a lo que nunca pensó en toda su vida pasaría, un amor profundo e incondicional por el cual lucharía a pesar de todo, viviría por complacer a su familia y por darles todo para que fueran feliz, porque lo que ella estaba haciendo por él era el único regalo que podía esperar.

—Levántate —le ordenó ella colocándose a horcajadas sobre él—. Por lo menos quiero llegar al momento en que pronuncien mi nombre para entregarme mi título.

¡Qué le importaba que fuese el día de su graduación! Lo único que deseaba era celebrar con él ese momento mágico en que descubría por primera vez la emoción de saber que en dentro de un par de meses, el fruto de su amor estaría con ellos.

* * *

**¡FIN!**  
**Gracias por haberme seguido y las espero para mis locuras en la página de Romance Erotico en Facebook.**


End file.
